


Anchor

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Monday, February 3: familiar, hope, pony
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 12





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Monday, February 3: familiar, hope, pony

Every witch and mage needed a familiar to anchor them. The one thing that Deaton was clear about was that he didn’t get to chose that and the familiar that the animal would choose him. Stiles's magic was becoming uncontrollable and Derek was adamant that they should visit the animal shelter. The Beacon Hills animal shelter just happened to be on a farm outside of town. Stiles hoped for a nice cat or dog or even a snake but when he petted the miniature pony, Stiles magic embraced the animal. Stiles knew he found his familiar.


End file.
